Mirror
by CarrotsAreCrunchy97
Summary: 'Jemma hadn't touched the ivory keys of a piano since she was reassigned to Coulson's team. It had never been a serious hobby but she had loved it none the less and yearned to spend even one day at home so that she could sit at her piano.'


AN- I don't usually write song fics but when I heard Madilyn Bailey's cover of Mirrors it immediately became my Fitzsimmons ship song and then this happened.

Mirror

Jemma hadn't touched the ivory keys of a piano since she was reassigned to Coulson's team. It had never been a serious hobby but she had loved it none the less and yearned to spend even one day at home so that she could sit at her piano. Only Fitz knew that she played. Skye would probably blow it out of proportion and she dreaded to think what comments Ward would come out with if he ever found out. So Jemma kept it to herself and longed for the day that she could indulge in her guilty pleasure. So the day that Skye walked into the plane holding a keyboard with a big pink bow stuck to it made Jemma jump. Only a little bit. It turned out that during one of the nights they had spent in a hotel drinking that Jemma had blabbed that she played the piano. That being the night before Skye decided to purchase a piano.

Coulson, Skye, Fitz and Ward had gone to get supplies so she was pretty much on her own, with May being in the cockpit. This was one of the particular days when Jemma was feeling low, thinking about Fitz. It was distracting for her and to get him out of her system she walked up to her bunk and pulled out the keyboard that had successfully stayed hidden from Agent Coulson for a few months.

She sat on her bed, looking over the keys with a newfound excitement. She turned it on, not worrying about how loud she had the volume. Her fingers danced across the keys as she played songs upon songs to try to get out her feelings. After a while she started singing. Christina Perri, Demi Lovato, songs that she was never found listening to because they were the songs she saved for Fitz. The songs that she wanted to be theirs one day, when she finally told him how she felt.

The team had gotten back right when she decided to start playing so when they walked into the cargo bay they were surprised to hear a piece of classical music ringing through the bus. None of them had heard it before because she had written the piece for Fitz. Coulson told the three to sort out the supplies before heading up to his office to save the audio from when Jemma started playing. Hours later she was still playing but none of them minded, the way she played and sang was beautiful and they were just glad that she wasn't hammering out death metal. What was more, they were amazed that she could effortlessly sing song after song with the minimal effort she seemed to do it with.

For Simmons, this was her heaven. Imagining Fitz sat in front of her while she sang to him all of the things she couldn't say. At the end of one of her pieces she started again singing a song she had only ever played once. She played it the year after they graduated from the Academy when Fitz and many senior agents had bullied her into singing for the Annual Ball. Her condition was that she would play as well so that she wouldn't have to look at everyone, a condition that they accepted. She hadn't played it for three years but the second she started the notes came to her like they were written into her DNA. Which she knew was impossible.

_Aren't you somethin' to admire? 'Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror  
And I can't help but notice You reflect in this heart of mine_

_If you ever feel alone and The glare makes me hard to find  
Just know that I'm always Parallel on the other side_

Down in the lab, Fitz looked up from his work and listened more intently to what she was now singing.

_'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul  
I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go Just put your hand on the glass  
I'll be tryin' to pull you through You just gotta be strong_

He left the lab and walked up the stairs to watch Simmons in her trance as she sang. When he saw her, his heart pulled tight. Stray tears were falling down her cheeks

_'Cause I don't wanna lose you now I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart Is a space that now you hold  
It's like you're my mirror My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger With anyone else beside of me  
_

He'd wanted nothing more badly than to hold Jemma in his arms, he needed to comfort her and tell her he loved her over and over. But his feet stayed rooted where they were as he watched her play. He couldn't end her trance. It was too beautiful. So that was how the two stayed until she had finished singing.

"Jemma?" Fitz asked, hoping that she'd understand what he was asking. She always understood what he was asking.

"Oh, Fitz." Jemma cried, she turned and Fitz saw that those few tears had been falling for hours. He moved to her side and pulled her into his arms. "You weren't supposed to hear, you weren't supposed to hear." She kept saying, more tears falling between each hysterical utterance.

"It doesn't matter now Jemma." He told her. He moved the piano back into its hiding place and sat next to her on the bed. The second he put his arms around her she leant into him and cried. "Tell me what's wrong Jemma, tell me what's wrong."

"You. Us. Everything." She wiped her eyes and pulled out of his embrace. "We always say that we're best friends and I'm so glad that we are but deep down I want more. I want you, all of you and I want you to have me."

"You already have everything that I am Jemma. You took that a long time ago." He spoke cryptically.

She looked into his eyes and was completely at awe of the emotion that was bleeding through. She took a risk and closed the gap between them, pulling him into a kiss. Sweet was one way to describe it. Until Fitz reacted, deepening their kiss.


End file.
